


Something Inside Me That Pulls Beneath The Surface

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Set in S4. High on demon blood, Sam has needs and there’s only one very specific way to truly satisfy them. Read the tags!Title from ‘Crawling’ by Linkin Park.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Something Inside Me That Pulls Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydarkrelief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkrelief/gifts).



> The basis of this fic is a re-working of something I first wrote under a different (now dead) name with darker_fics on LJ (now mydarkrelief on AO3 and Tumblr) which was published way back in April 2013, just a little darker and with a tiny bit of Wincest thrown in!

Adrenaline soars through Sam’s veins with every clench of his fingers, every additional ounce of pressure he adds to the pliant flesh in his hands. The heady mix of power, of being _completely_ in control makes him feel more alive than anything else. The arousal burning through his body only adds to it, making the sight and feel of the squirming, half dying figure under him all the more glorious. The girl claims to be twenty one but that’s bullshit if Sam’s ever heard it, the bottom line is that he just doesn’t care.  
  
Easing up on his grip for just a moment Sam gifts a gulp of cold, refreshing, life giving air to his unlucky partner. He watches as relief floods through the young woman, her body relaxing, slightly, despite the fear in her swollen, bloodshot eyes. Sam slows his thrusts inside her as she gulps down air, then stills completely inside her soaking wet pussy, stroking her face and wiping away some of the tears soaking into the pillow beneath her in a mockery of comfort, “Shh,” he coos, smiling slightly, “it’s alright, sweetheart, I’ve got you, just breathe.”  
  
Gradually, the girl’s breathing slows to a rhythm closer to normal, some of the fear slipping from her pretty, young features, slowly overtaken by a look of pleasure as Sam begins working his hips at a steady pace, making sure to grind down onto her clit so she feels pleasure while she still can - nobody can accuse him of being a selfish lover, that’s for sure.  
  
Sam trails his fingers over the dark bruises already formed on whatever the fuck her name is’ throat, relishing the tightening of powerful muscles around his cock as she tenses up all over. He swivels his hips, now, enjoying the feeling of being buried in clenching heat as he thumbs one of the girl’s pierced nipples, tugging at the ring. Sliding his other hand from her throat he trails two fingers over his lover’s shoulder and upwards, following her outstretched arm to where her wrist is tied securely to the bed.  
  
“P-please,” she whispers, her hoarse, pleading voice sending shivers down Sam’s spine.  
  
“What do you want, baby?” he asks, fucking into her with a little more force.  
  
“More,” she gasps, “I like it.”  
  
Sam drives his cock deeper into the willing body, gripping her restrained wrist at the same time. She arches beneath him as his hand wraps back around her throat, applying pressure. The hunter moans as his cock is squeezed tighter still, the girl’s eyes rolling back as she gives over to the sensation of being choked.  
  
The sense of power hits Sam, again and he rides the wave of it, “Do you have any idea what you look like?” he smirks, knowing full well that she can’t answer him, “You don’t do you? Just like you have no idea what a stupid fucking slut you are.” Her eyes fly open, confusion clear in them. She tries to speak but Sam only squeezes tighter, cutting off more air. “Did you _really_ think that hooking up with a total stranger and letting them tie you to the bed and choke you could _possibly_ end well?” he snarls, “You barely even gave me your name before you were begging me to fuck you.”  
  
Under the bulk of Sam’s body she stares at him with even wider eyes. He fucks into her harder and faster, so much so that it causes her to groan, probably in pain by this point, but the hunter figures he’s only giving her what she’d been so desperate for. Sam’s satisfied smirk grows as watches the young face, waiting for the penny to drop and for her to comprehend the trouble she’s in. A few more brutal thrusts and two more squeezes to her windpipe seems to do the trick. “That’s right, sweetheart, you’re going to die like this,” he laughs, “you’re gonna die with a stranger’s cock inside you and his hand around your throat. You really should have been more selective instead of agreeing to fuck the first guy who showed an interest in you.”  
  
He holds tighter, raising up on his knees, slightly, to clamp his thighs around hers so he can feel the girl along his whole body as she struggles to get free. Attempting to shake her head, she bucks harder underneath him, feet scrambling to push him away. It’s impossible, Sam’s so much bigger, but feeling her try just gives him more of a thrill. He leans down and whispers into her ear, “You can fight, but you’re only making it better for me.” To prove his point he lets out a deep moan, feeling his orgasm building faster and faster. He brings both hands back to the bitch’s throat at the same time as he raises fully onto his knees, giving him the extra leverage he needs.  
  
The slim body convulses under him, eyes bulging, more tears running down her face as her cheeks turn redder in contrast to the loss of colour in her lips under the remnants of her smeared off lipstick. The vibration from the choking sounds only adds to Sam’s pleasure, sending tingles through his skin and lighting up his nerves. He’s been strangled countless times himself over the years by ghosts, monsters, demons and all comers, and it was terrible every time. He remembers the desperate feeling, the terror, black dots swimming before his eyes as his lungs felt like they were about to explode, but on this side of it, it’s exhilarating.  
  
Sam can feel the girl weakening, mouth going slack, arms sagging and her wrists lying limp against the ropes restraining him…it’s time. He gives a final squeeze around her throat, driving his hips forward twice more before he comes long and hard inside her, watching yet another life extinguished at his hand. With his breathing returning to normal, the hunter takes in the sight before him. Dark bruises have already formed on the slut’s pale throat, thin wrists rubbed red raw against the rope, with a trickle of blood running into the crook of her elbow. So innocent, so willing...so fucking stupid.  
  
Sam smiles to himself as he leaves the rent by the hour motel room, once again dodging the CCTV which is probably only there for effect, but he still has to be careful. Dean will probably bitch about him taking forever to bring back food, but he doesn’t care. His brother’s always telling him he needs to get laid more often so if the older man gets too suspicious, Sam will say he banged the waitress in the bathroom. Dean won’t believe him, anyway, and he won’t care when his own dick is buried in his baby brother’s ass, later. The younger Winchester never has any trouble rising to the occasion for his beautiful, damaged brother because he enjoys every filthy thing they do together, the things they’ve been doing for years, but if there _was_ ever a time little Sam didn’t want to cooperate, all he has to think about what he’s been doing regularly for months, and he’ll be hard for hours.   
  
Sam feels like he has more demon blood in his body that human, now, so why the fuck should he deny his dark side?

**Author's Note:**

> A decision was made to take the original fic called ‘Innocence Lost’ down in 2014 for personal reasons, but we’ve recently discussed it and decided to revive it. Even though the original was shorter and less detailed we thought it was important to point out the history in case anyone remembers it - it’s not plagiarism when it’s your own work!


End file.
